


Hiding in the closet

by Yolo1s



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade tries to scare Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the closet

Jade's Pov

Ugh. Im completely bored I been here parked in from on my house for a while now. Everyone I talk to is in school doing something. And I don't want to go home yet. I check my phone and look at the time 4:30pm. That means everyone's on their way home. Hmm. I suddenly get an idea.

I turn on the car and start driving toward Vega's house. I parked a little further from her house so she or whoever is there doesn't see me. I start walking to her tree and expertly climb up and open her window. Perfect no ones in here or heard me. I begin to walk to Tori's closet and hide in there. Just waiting to scare the shit out of her. This is going to be fun.

A few minutes pass and she still doesn't come in. Where the fuck is she? Ill give her 3 more minutes. The door starts turning and I smile. First thing I see is some tan legs peeking through the door. Then she steps in. Shes in a bath robe her hair is dripping wet. No wonder she was taking so fucking long. I smirk and remember again why I am here and get ready to scare the shit out of her when all of a sudden she lets her robe fall to the floor leaving her completely nude.

I gasp and quickly cover my mouth hoping she didn't hear me. She didn't. She starts walking to her dresser giving me a complete view of her ass and comes back with some lotion. Why is it getting so hot in here? She sits in the bed and starts slowly applying cream to her legs... the other leg. What the fuck is wrong with you Jade? Why are you looking? Why aren't you leaving? I start having this mental war with my self. But it doesn't last as my attention goes back to a certain very naked Latina.

She starts getting more lotion and spreads her legs open. Showing me... everything. Her hands start lotioning the inside of her thighs. She stops and starts moving up her stomach... now her breasts slowly. My heart is beating wildly. Im afraid shes gonna hear it. She stands up. I still cant look away, shes glowing.

"TORI! MOM SAID FOOD IS READY HURRY UP!"

Tori sighs. "OKAY TRINA IM COMING."

Im still looking at her. Never has a women body fascinated me so much. I almost whimper when I see her put her clothes on and leave the room. I quickly try to snap out of this and try as quietly to get out the closet and window. Once I was down the tree I dashed to my car and speed-ed away to my house. With a hurricane of emotions flooding me.

When I got home and went to bed all I could think about was Tori. Naked. And the feelings she stirred up in me. The desire. Me wanting to see her like that again. Ugh what am I thinking? I got my phone to put it to charge when I saw I had a text message from... Tori. Oh shit did she saw me? I started to panic. Once I calmed my self down a bit I read the message.

You can come out the closet next time. * wink *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
